


A Place for Severus

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snapecase, Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: Eileen never stopped being a Slytherin.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A Place for Severus

**Author's Note:**

> [Written](https://snapecase.livejournal.com/101814.html) for the [2021 run](https://snapecase.livejournal.com/104508.html) of [snapecase](https://snapecase.livejournal.com/profile). Thank you, Shog, for beta'ing.

Prince House

1 January 1971

Dear Eileen,

I should think you're witch enough to leave that horrid man, whether or not you're witch enough to live here again. If it weren't for Severus' unfortunate parentage, I'd have you back at home, but you know perfectly well that such an arrangement wouldn't do.

To answer your question, you jealous cat, yes, it was wonderful to spend New Year's without Mother and Father for once! Abraxas Malfoy, himself, danced with me! Oh, but the poor man's little son, Lucius, well, he's certainly not a chip off that old block. No, sister, he's a dark-haired little thing when the glamour slips, it seems. I didn't see his face, but he didn't get that hair from daddy. One does hear appallingly wicked and indiscreet things about his mummy, you know (well, perhaps not, but I shall tell you!). Mrs Malfoy doesn't particularly care for her own husband's company, nor he for hers, and I can't think of any family other than the Zabinis with more skeletons in their closet!

Oh! Here's a letter come from the manor. I'd best see what it's about and catch you up on all the gossip next time. I know how much you enjoy it, darling.

With happiness and hope for an exciting New Year,

Esme

~*~

Spinner's End

2 January 1971

Dear Esme,

Thank you for your letter. You know how much I enjoy your gossip. Indeed, I don't know how I would survive without your intelligence.

Now then, to business: Severus will soon be eleven-years-old and will receive his letter of acceptance on that day. As you well know, I haven't the funds to purchase what he needs for Hogwarts. As I well know, even with Mother and Father dead, I'm still no longer entitled to a share of the family fortune, which you now control — but Severus would be entitled to a share if I pushed matters on his behalf. Pushing matters would, of course, embarass you, so I am writing to spare your feelings: I will forget about the clause in Father's will with regard to male heirs of Prince House once you make a reasonably generous deposit into my personal vault. If you make an incredibly generous deposit, I'll destroy Father's letters detailing his various affairs. And if you are so generous as to astonish me, I'll see to it that the photographs of you and that Yaxley girl are destroyed.

I'll expect to see evidence of your generosity by today's end.

Your sister,

Eileen Prince Snape

~*~

Spinner's End

3 January 1971

Dear Esme,

Gringotts owled me back in response to my inquiry into my vault balance. You disappoint me. Worse, you disappoint me on behalf of my son.

With that in mind, I've taken the liberty of writing to Abraxas Malfoy in your name and hand with regard to our father's relationship with Mrs Malfoy. While I strongly doubt that our father was stupid enough to get a Malfoy wife pregnant — or that a Malfoy wife would have been stupid enough to have allowed herself to fall pregnant from an infidelity — this revelation should certainly cause your social life some strain. Imagine the strain on the family vault were any or all of father's three living bastards to become aware of their status, and stop testing my resolve and discretion.

Make a generous deposit towards your nephew's future today.

Your sister,

Eileen Prince Snape

~*~

Spinner's End

4 January 1971

Dear Esme,

That was hardly a generous deposit. Indeed, I'm insulted. I now must insist that you astonish me.

By the way, it's quite clear that Yvette Yaxley is fucking you in these pictures — and anyone who's had you will recognise your birthmark.

Your sister,

Eileen Prince Snape

~*~

Malfoy Manor

5 January 1971

My Dear Ms Prince,

It is with regret that I inform you that your sister, Esme, has sent me a threatening missive with regard to the "parentage" of my son, Lucius, a missive that surely proves her to be of unsound mind. As her only living adult relative, you would be the person best fit to see to her needs and manage the Prince estate. I am in the position to know that, regardless of the fact that your father legally disinherited you, he failed to do so magically; you are, therefore, in a position to become the matriarch of your family once your sister is given the care she so desperately needs. You need only direct me to act on your behalf before the Wizengamot, and I shall do so.

That said, my assistance comes with a price: You will quit your husband, live as the Prince you are, and refrain from including your half-blood son in polite society. That you never discuss my wife's supposed infidelity or the scurrilous rumours it has engendered goes without saying.

I shall expect the favour of your reply this very day.

Yours most sincerely,

Abraxas Malfoy

~*~

Spinner's End

5 January 1971

Dear Mr Malfoy,

Your kindness astonishes me, and I can do nothing but accept it and your terms — so long as, going forward, my son, Severus Snape, is not interfered with in any way, and that, before returning home to Prince House, I find myself in a position to will him his father's house.

Apropos of nothing, I note that, however effective they may be, glamours in potion form tend to cause baldness in one's progeny — if one is fortunate enough to escape the infertility issues such potions can cause. 

With gratitude, I am sincerely yours,

Eileen Prince

~*~

6 January 1971

Dear Sir,

Please express my condolences to Ms Prince.

—Y

~*~

7 January 1971

Dear Y,

Prince House will soon have a new, respectable mistress, one whom anyone's sister might safely visit.

—A

~*~

Malfoy Manor

8 January 1971

My Dear Eileen,

Please accept my condolences on the loss of your husband, and in happier sentiments, my joy in the knowledge that you will soon once again be amongst your Slytherin friends. As I recall from common-room activity, even as a Firstie, you loved a good game of Gobstones. Perhaps you might introduce the game to my Lucius when your grief eases. The boy is entirely too serious at his young age. I can't think why.

But I digress. All is in readiness: Your sister is resting peacefully at St Mungo's, and the Prince house-elves are preparing for your arrival. 

Enclosed, please find various legal documents that require your attention when you are feeling up to giving it.

As well, I am pleased to tell you that I have a most esteemed Friend who wishes to meet you; I trust your brewing skills have not diminished?

Yours most sincerely,

Abraxas

~*~

Spinner's End

8 January 1971

Dear Abraxas,

We little Slytherins always knew that you were watching, and I see that you've not changed. I am most grateful for your generosity and look forward to being at home once more.

Thank you for understanding that I need some time.

With the utmost sincerity,

Eileen

~*~

Spinner's End

8 January 1971

Dear Irma,

I'm in possession of the family home again. I'll need your assistance to render it Unplottable. Tell me you'll help me and your future comfort is assured upon your retirement.

Your cousin,

Eileen

~*~

From the Desk of the Librarian  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

8 January 1971

Dearest Eileen,

You cut that close, didn't you? Well done, you sneaksome bitch! Of course I'll help, you great dunderhead!

With affection,

Irma

~*~

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr Snape,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place . . . .


End file.
